In some semiconductor material systems it is possible to combine different device technologies on a single semiconductor die to form hybrid structures. For example, in certain material systems, it is possible to integrate a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) with a field effect transistors (FET) on a single substrate, to fabricate what is referred to as a BiFET. Devices, such as RF power amplifiers, can be fabricated using BiFET technology to have increased design flexibility. As a result, a BiFET power amplifier including an HBT and a FET can be advantageously designed to operate at a lower reference voltage than a bipolar transistor power amplifier. Of particular interest to device manufacturers are high power BiFET amplifiers, which can be formed by integrating a FET into a gallium arsenide (GaAs) HBT process. However, previous attempts to integrate a FET into a GaAs HBT process have resulted only in an n-type FET device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a BiFET device structure that includes a p-type FET device, and that may include complementary n-type and p-type FET devices.